


Am I Dreaming?

by witch0000



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Passion, Smut, Thirsty Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch0000/pseuds/witch0000
Summary: Anne wakes up from an erotic dream and captures every detail she can recall into her journal for future reference ;) Then she...well, you'll have to read it to find out...





	Am I Dreaming?

Anne Lister woke with a delicious smile covering her face. She has just experienced the best, most vivid, most erotic and realistic dream of her life. As her consciousness slips from the dream state to an awakened state, she found that she was indeed, very awake in every possible way. Her breasts ached and she felt a very distinct wetness pooled between her legs. She was aroused, and, ever the scientist, she was torn between her need for sexual release and the need, no the urgency of capturing this lovely, rare dream on paper.  


The dream won out and Anne quickly reached for her journal and pen, always at the side of her bed to record anything of note that might happen during the night. She started writing as fast as her pen would allow.  


_My dream starts with Ann Walker magically appearing at Shibden Hall in my very own room. I was reading a book on ancient botany, taking copious notes as is my way, particularly when the topic is fascinating. Engrossed in my studies, I barely heard the click of the door knob as it opened. When I lifted my eyes, there she was--Miss Ann Walker-- standing right there, looking amazing with her hair down, pulled back with only a ribbon holding it together--not the elaborate curls she normally wore during the day. Before I could even register what was happening –this was so very out of context and fairly risky in terms of being caught—well I was completely and utterly speechless—a rarity to be sure. To see her here—Ann—my little Ann—braving who knows what risk, just to see me – well it fairly took my breath away and I wondered if I were hallucinating._  
Ann closed the door behind her and locked it. She stood there for a few moments, allowing me to take this all in. She sported quite a smile—rather like the cat that swallowed the canary.  


_ __ _

For months, I have been slowly and carefully courting Ann Walker. We had progressed only as far as holding hands and long hugs. Ann was very emotionally fragile, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was to scare her away. No, I have always had plans for Ann—big plans.  


My goal has never been to bed her for sport, but to take her as my wife and live with her as my companion at Shibden Hall. I knew it might take a years’ time or more to convince her that her love for me is real and God-given and that the heavenly father surely meant for us to be happy together, but I was willing to be patient. This is our destiny—I have known it since the day I saw her after my return from that disastrous business in Hastings.  


_So back to my dream self, who is wondering what on earth was Ann doing here, in my bedroom, looking as beautiful as I have ever seen her? I finally found my voice and asked, “Ann, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? And how did you get here without being seen by anyone?”  
_

_“Where there is a will there is a way, and there is definitely a will, Miss Lister”, she said coyly as she made her way over to my desk.  
_

_I stood up from my chair and marveled at this beautiful creature coming towards me. This was an Ann Walker that I have never seen before. This Ann was strong and confident and she definitely knew what she wanted and what she wanted was me.  
_

_“Please forgive the impropriety, but it feels that to be apart from you causes me a great deal of pain and longing,” Ann said. “I cannot waste another moment, Anne. I crave your touch in the deepest, most profound way. I cannot sleep a moment for thinking of you and imagining the feel of your skin pressed against mine. Tonight. I made the decision to do as I want to for once, follow my heart and come to you in the middle of the night. I see how you watch me, Anne. I see how your eyes smolder when you look at me—especially when you think I am not watching you. I know you want me too. I have been living for weeks with my body becoming increasingly more needy with a desire that I have no idea how to quench. I want you Anne Lister. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I am here, Anne, to offer myself—all of me—to you.”  
_

_Well, my mouth went absolutely dry and I was completely and totally gob-smacked. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I moved from behind the desk about wrapped my arm around Ann and pulled her to me, burying my face in her neck and planting a row of soft kisses all the way up to her chin. I took her face in both of my hands, and we locked eyes for a long moment. I started to ask say something and she silenced me by pressing her lips against mine, urgently, and with a passion I wasn’t certain she was capable of. As I slid my tongue into her mouth, she sucked it in gently and played with it while I felt her lips widen in a smile she could not hide. I pressed my lips even harder against hers, and she responded, drinking in my kisses like they were the air she needed to breathe.  
_

_In my dream (and truthfully as I write this now), my body throbbed with need and radiated heat. I had wanted this for so long. I had written endless pages in my journal about what this moment would look like, what it would feel like, and here it was—and it was so much more than I could ever have imagined.  
_

_Never one to waste an opportunity, I did the only thing possible and began to undress Ann. Being that this was a dream, I didn’t feel compelled to observe the normal precautions of keeping some sort of clothing on in the event that we were discovered. No, in this altered universe, I undressed Ann Walker from her beautiful head to her sweet toes. She showed not a hint of shyness, and indeed it seemed as though without clothing, Ann could be more fully herself and not the woman that society thought she should be. I felt as though I had unwrapped the most beautiful, precious gift, and I thought how lucky I was for tonight, I would have Ann Walker and I would have all of her. I thought “If this is the only night I ever have with Ann, it will be the most perfect night ever and I will sear every moment of this magic into my brain”.  
_

_And with that thought, I did something I had never done before--I let myself be seen. I stood there, in front of this beautiful goddess that truly must have been heaven sent, and allowed her to help me undress, first untying my cravat, then unbuttoning my shirt and helping me pull my skirt off. We didn’t speak—all I could hear was the sound of our breath and the rustling of clothing.  
_

_Finally, there I stood, completely nude and stood pressed up against Ann, our fingers finding each other and entwining. “Thank you, Anne”. “Thank you for what?” I said. I haven’t even started to make love to you,” I said smirking. “No. Not that, although I’m sure I will be thanking you later. Thank you for letting me see you Anne—all of you. I imagined what you might look like under your clothes, but I never imagined what an effect it would have on me,” she said.  
_

_“Well, you’ve had quite the effect on me as well, Ann,” I said, leading her to the edge of the bed and leaning her back gently, making certain to put a pillow under her head so that she would be comfortable. I have never in my conscious life been as aroused and inflamed with desire, and it seemed clear that Ann felt the same way and she pulled me down on top of her, desperate to feel her body pressed against mine. Part of me wanted to slow things down, to draw out the pleasure, but it seemed more prudent to seize the moment.  
_

_I touched her chin and looked into her eyes. I had to ask, well because I always have to ask. It’s a rare occasion indeed when a woman comes to me who doesn’t need convincing. “Ann are you sure this is what you want?” I asked, frightened for a moment that she might say no.  
_

_“Well Miss Lister, I don’t know how much plainer I can state my case, but if you need me to say it, I will. Make love to me, Anne. Take me tonight, for I am yours, now and for the rest of time. I love you and want nothing more than to live with you as your wife here at Shibden Hall. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, Anne. All mine. I don’t need six months to decide what I want. I want you, Anne.” She ended her speech by wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me down to her lips in a searing kiss. Her affirmation of her love for me, and that she would live with as my wife, well that just—that just inflamed my passion for Ann further.  
_

_We kissed as though we could never get enough of each other. I took Ann’s breast in my hand and brought my mouth down to her nipple. She started to cry out when I broke our kiss, but let out the most delightful moan as I suckled her breast. I slipped my thigh between Ann’s legs and was very pleased to find my love wet—oh so very wet. I put pressure against her center, and she wrapped her legs around my waist—good Lord! I have never felt so wanted, so needed, so enraptured of someone’s desire. It was truly intoxicating. Ann began to thrash about, trying to make more contact with my body.  
_

_Not wanting to make my darling girl suffer much longer, I finally brought my hand to her queer and toyed with her entrance while bringing my head up to resume kissing her mouth. I began to circle her hard nub and she almost screamed in pleasure. Again, this being a dream, we seemingly had no reason to fear detection, so I did nothing to stifle her moans and screams and in fact, I enjoyed listening to her immensely. Just as I enjoyed hearing her wetness against my fingers. I couldn’t help myself and I brought my finger up for a moment so I could taste her, and the look on her face was simply ravenous. She grabbed my hand and put it back on her nub and held me as tightly as she could. As I resumed my attentions to her, I felt her tense—I had found her rhythm, and I was not about to let her wait. She had truly waited long enough for me—I know I had waited long enough for her. I brought my mouth to her breast again and that seemed to push her closer to her orgasm. I kept my eyes on her beautiful face as I watched her reach her peak, her back tensing and arching, followed by complete collapse, with all the tension gone from her body.  
_

_I slid my body up and I held her close, her face pressed into my chest, listening as her breath finally began to slow. I was aroused beyond reason, and I know it would take no time at all for me to reach my own climax. But still I waited for Ann to come back to the present moment and as I felt her lips begin to kiss my neck, I took a bold step and pulled her hand down to my center so she could feel my wetness. I saw her eyes widen with delight when she felt how wet I was. “Did I? Did we? Is this what happens when we…” she asked.  
_

_“Well apparently so, although this is my first time experiencing the pleasures of your flesh, Miss Walker, but from a purely scientific perspective, I would surmise that yes, this is what happens when the two of us lie together,” I said, a smile lighting up my face.  
_

_“Is it all right if I…may I touch you Anne?” she asked.  
_

_“Well, I rather hoped that you would, but if you aren’t ready…” I said.  
_

_“Oh, I am ready Anne. I feel like I’ve been ready for this for quite some time,” she said as she pulled me into a kiss and wrapped her arms around my body. Mimicking my movements with her earlier, she slid her thigh between my legs and pressed herself hard against my center.  
_

_“Oh my, Miss Lister.. is there something you need from me? You seem a bit out of sorts” she said coyly.  
_

Again, I must chalk this up to a dream state for surely at her first time Ann Walker would never be so bold—so—so cheeky! So I gave her as good as I got:  


_“Oh, I do need some sorting, my darling, and I daresay you are the only one who might sort me properly,” I said, my eyes burning into hers.  
_

_She wasted no time in taking my breast into her hand and teasing my nipple to full attention, and then capturing it in her mouth. She suckled my breast hard—very hard indeed. Harder than I would have thought I would like, but like it I did—she was driving me half made with need.  
_

_“Ann, please” I begged. I begged! Yes, in my dream I begged for her hand to touch me. She knew exactly what I wanted and exactly what I needed—again, my theory that this being my dream, I didn’t need to endure first time, half-hearted fumblings and a learning curve. No, this dream was perfection, and her fingers played me well as they slid through my folds, then circled round my clitoris, then dipped down to my entrance to bring more wetness which surely wasn’t necessary, but I suppose she just wanted to feel everything—touch me everywhere, and I was not about to complain.  
_

_“May I go inside you, my love?” she asked. Although this was not something I would normally allow, I could hardly refuse her anything and nodded my assent. She slipped one finger inside and I felt my walls clench around her fingers. “Try one more love,” I heard myself say and she slid another finger inside me. Never had I ever felt such delicious sensations. As if that were not enough pleasure, she brought her mouth down to my breast and licked and sucked my nipple all the while her fingers were bringing me to new heights of pleasure.  
_

_Somehow, she sensed that I wouldn’t be able to stand much more, and resumed her attention to my most sensitive area. Just a few moments of her concentrated efforts and my body clenched and hung on until the very last second when pleasure ripped through me, causing my back to arch and my body to shudder for several moments. She cradled my face into her chest and stroked my back as I recovered, kissing the top of my head softly.  
_

_“Are you all right, Anne?” she asked. Was that…did you like that?”  
_

_“Like it? Like it?” I asked. “That was brilliant, love. And yes, I did like it.”  
_

It seemed writing it all down made it more real for Anne—she even found herself breathing heavily while she recorded her dream. As soon as her last thought was captured, Anne dropped her pen and journal back on the bedside table and turned her attention to her own needs. She found her clitoris and with a practiced hand, circled it with the proper pressure—but it wasn’t quite enough. The entire dream and subsequent recording had been like an excessively long foreplay session, and she found that what normally took just a few minutes, was taking a bit longer. Trying to focus on something else, she dipped one, then two fingers into herself, stroking in and out rapidly. That helped her somewhat, but it still wasn’t quite enough.  


Desperate for release, Anne turned onto her stomach, pushed her bedding into a large wad and began thrusting herself into it mercilessly. She was so hyper-stimulated that she couldn’t manage direct stimulation, and the more subtle frottage was doing the trick. She began to feel that familiar climb and she knew it would not last long. She imagined it was Ann beneath her, feeling her wetness just as she did in the dream, and she came undone, stifling a scream into her pillow as she came harder than she could ever remember.  


She allowed her self several minutes to recover, then grabbed her journal and pen and recorded her orgasm with all the detail she could manage.


End file.
